


An Unusual Solution

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione hears word of a new law and decided to try and avoid it. Based on a challenge i heard about long ago, but decided to write my own take on it.I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe, and i make no money from this posting





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Hermione looked at the information she had been given in shock. The ministry was never going to get this passed, she thought. She knew she should feel confident, but the reasons they presented for the law were sound enough to make her nervous. 

Hermione had several friends in the Ministry of Magic. They all thought of her immediately when the new law was going through the process of design. The law was intended to prevent inbreeding in the magical community. There were now less pureblood families since they were all marrying within themselves. As a result more and more squibs were being born, and medical and genetic problems were so abundant that the Ministry had to act. 

Any pureblood witch or wizard would be paired up with a Ministry chosen muggle born or half blood. The Ministry claimed they would use ancient spells to find the ideal mates for couples, but the fact that your prospective spouse would be an enemy or total stranger was nerve racking. 

Hermione being a muggle born was going to be the first to be paired up. Her grades had always been stellar and she was wealthy. When her parents died she was the recipient of a vast fortune, from both their assets, investments they had made and insurance payouts. Her husband would have access to her money under the guidelines of the new law. There would be no pre marital contracts, nothing to protect her money. 

She had asked her friends the chances of this law being passed and they didn’t make her feel any better. The Ministry was fighting hard for his law and were prepared to speed the time and resources necessary to get it passed. The inbreeding problem needed to be solved. 

She rubbed her eyes with her fingers. The parchments she shouldn’t have been given were on her table. Her friends, namely Ministry reporter Luna Lovegood Potter, and Ministry Herbologist researcher Neville Longbottom, had risked their careers to get her the information as a warning. She wanted to find a way out of it but she also wanted their risk to be worth it. They had given her a heads-up and she would take it. 

She thought hard about what to do, and while the solution she came up with seemed outrageous, it did seem possible. She only had to make him see it. 

 

That evening she knocked on the door to a small house on Spinners End. Her former teacher, Professor Severus Snape, answered. “Miss Granger?” He said not quite believing she was at his home, in the evening. 

“Professor. I’m sorry if this is an inconvenient time but I have some information I think you should see.” She said. He stepped aside and she entered. She took a moment to look around at his front room. The amount of books piled in stacks and full wall shelves made her feel at home in a strange way. “Sorry,” she said when she found him staring, “I’m a book lover myself.” 

“Yes, Miss Granger, I remember.” He sat down and gestured to an armchair opposite him. “Would you like some tea?” He asked. 

“Tea would be lovely thank you.” She said sitting. 

“Now what is this information you mentioned?” He said as he poured. 

“As you know, I have a few friends at the Ministry of Magic, who have given me some information on a new law. It hasn’t been announced yet, it is still being finalized, and needless to say they took a great chance in getting it to me. I thought you might want to see it as well, since it affects you too.” 

He stopped pouring cream in his tea and looked at her. “It affects me how?”

She handed him the parchments and sipped her tea while he read. She watched his face and saw the expressions as he read. Shock, denial, outrage, disbelief. She had gone through those same thoughts herself. 

“They will never get this passed.” He said as if saying it will make it go away. 

“I thought the same thing myself, but my friends at the Ministry say they are going to use every ability they have to pass it. It’s the focus of all the higher level positions and they are working hard on it. They even have a division set up to begin pairing immediately when it goes into effect.” This had come from Luna and she hated to say how the girl was scared for her. Luna was already married, so she wouldn’t be affected, but Hermione was rich and brilliant, and that put her in danger. “All other projects have been put aside for now. They are serious about this.”

“They will have to be prepared for a fight, the public will never lay down and wait for this to happen.” He said. Hermione could still see the nervousness. 

“The research on inbreeding is too strong for them to abandon the whole project. They have found enough evidence on the effects of inbreeding to be able to continue with the process of passing it. The Ministry will fight as well.” She said, and watched him roll his eyes and rub the tension from his face. “Professor I may have a solution that will allow both of us to avoid the law if it does get passed.”

“You do?” He asked, looking at her. “What solution would that be?” His eyes focused on hers and Hermione was thrown back to Hogwarts were she was trying to impress her teacher.

“We could get married.” She said without hesitation. His eyebrows lifted into his hairline, and he leaned forward. 

“Did you just suggest that we get married?” He asked. 

“Yes, Professor I did.” She said calmly, having expected this reaction. “The law will apply to both of us and since the Ministry is going to push this law as far as they can, it doesn’t seem worth the risk to wait and see if they may or may not be given the authority over our lives.”

His face relaxed just a little. “I see that point Miss Granger, but wouldn’t this be a bit extreme?”

“Are you willing to take the chance that they will pair you up with a pureblood Hufflepuff who has a craving for six children?” He looked at her shocked. “Professor, you have an estate worth millions, even though you don’t live as you do,’ she gestured to his comfortable, and frankly simple home, “the Ministry will see it otherwise. You have the means to support several children, and since the new law is about ending the inbreeding problem, you would be one of the first to be paired up.”

His face drained of what color he had in it. Since he had stopped teaching, he spent more time gathering his own potions ingredients and that mean more time in the sun. While he wasn’t tan, he had lost that sickly pallor one gets from spending hours in a potions lab teaching students months at a time. “I can see your point.” He looked over at her. “And you would be a target because you are rich in your own right, not to mention young and healthy enough to give a husband however many children he wants.”

She nodded. “If we marry now Professor before the law passes, if it even does, then we avoid being paired, and at least we will go into this marriage with consent. We would each still have control over our fortunes and the Ministry would have no power over either of us.”

“Why not Weasley?” He asked. 

“Professor, both Ron and Harry are married.” She said. 

“I am aware of Potter and Miss Lovegood, or rather Mrs. Potter now, but when did Weasley marry?” He asked. 

“Ron married Lavender Brown last summer.” She answered. “Besides I could never marry either of them, they are close enough to be my brothers.”

‘Yet you would willingly marry a former teacher?” He asked, waiting for her response.

“Professor, may I be blunt?” She asked, and continued when he nodded. “I couldn’t marry either Ron or Harry because as I said they seem like brothers to me, and I couldn’t bring myself to be intimate with them. I love them both dearly but they are far to insecure in so many ways. They both chose women that give them something, and while there is nothing wrong with that, I want a man in my life who is comfortable on his own. Me being part of his life would enhance it, not change it. There is being needed and then there is being NEEDED.” He nodded, knowing the difference she was referring to. “You are different, you have a confidence and an intelligence that I admire. There is no second guessing yourself. There is no self pity or denial of any kind.”

He relaxed in his chair and looked over at her. “And could you see yourself in an intimate situation with me?” 

“Yes, Professor I could.” She said. She knew she had to convince him, and if this was what he needed then so be it. “Most men my age are insecure and need reinforcement of how manly and sexy they are, even if they are not. It takes away from the act itself. You however are a man who seems well aware of his talents and would not waste time asking me to make you feel like a man. You seem like a man who knows how to enjoy his time with a woman.” She said. 

Severus didn’t know how to reply to that. He was confident in his abilities and he did very much enjoy being with women. He wasn’t one to play games and build his own ego. A woman willing to get naked with him was enough of a compliment. He didn’t need to hear stupid phrases to make himself feel like a man. A woman wrapping her legs around him made him feel like a man enough.

“I see you have thought this through.” He said, shifting in his seat. Her open discussion of how sex would be comfortable had hardened him slightly. Not enough to make him uncomfortable, but enough to make his body convey that having sex with her as his wife would be quite easy. “There are some things you should be made aware of if we decided to go through with this.”

“Alright, then lets discuss what needs to be discussed.” She said, crossing her legs and relaxing in her seat.

“I have never been married before, and my relationships were less then ideal. There will undoubtedly be times when I may be insensitive.” He told her. 

“Would this insensitivity be intentional?” She asked. 

“No.” He said with a firmness. 

“Then I can deal with that. I am friends with Ron and Harry after all.” She said. 

‘True enough.” He thought for a moment. “I do not want to be a bastard with my own spouse, but I don’t want a celibate marriage.”

“I thought we had agreed on that already?” She asked. 

“I don’t want to feel like a rapist.” He told her in all seriousness.

“You won’t. I well aware of what comes with marriage. You won’t be forcing me Professor.” She said. 

“If we are to do this, don’t you think the phrase Professor would be inappropriate, Hermione.”

His voice saying her name was slightly erotic but she wasn’t about to admit that to him. “I suppose it would, Severus.”

Two days later, they were married by Dumbledore in a quiet ceremony near the forest of Hogwarts. Ron and Harry managed to make it, along with Ginny who had married Draco Malfoy. Severus’s parents had both passed, but his close friend Lucius had managed to make it, as well as some the teachers from Hogwarts.

Lucius had treated the whole wedding party to dinner at Severus’s favorite Italian restaurant. It was a casual, light affair. Hermione didn’t see the big deal with huge showy weddings, and Severus thought they were more about impressing people then in sharing in a union. To them the ceremony fit them well. 

After dinner Hermione and Severus, left for home. Home would be Spinners End. Hermione had no use for her parents large house, which is where she had been living. It was their plan to have several children, so they bought a large two story house. They decided after their daughter that one was enough. She happened to like Severus’s cozy little house. 

With the well wishes of their friends, they apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: consummation  


* * *

Hermione and Severus appeared in the front room of the house, and the first thing she did was lean down and pull off her shoes. “This are painful on the toes after awhile.” She explained. 

“I can understand that. I frequently go about with shoes.” He said. 

“You do? Good I’ll leave them off.” She nervously glanced at his bedroom.

“Hermione,” she looked over at him nervously, “I think we should wait a few days before having sex. We got married within a few days of hearing the threat and I just think we should take a day or two to get comfortable with each other. Do you agree?” 

“Yes,” she said with a sigh, “that would be much appreciated.” She looked around then back at him. “Do you want me to be sleep in the guest room?” She asked. 

“No, no of course not.” He said. “I think sleeping together will help us get used to each other, but as far as being intimate, a day or two would be a benefit to us I think.”

“Yes I agree. I am a bit nervous.” She said softly. 

“Well then, do you want to get changed?” He asked. 

“Yes, I’d like to get out of this dress, I’m not the dress up type.” She said, then giggled.

“What’s so funny?” He asked her.

“I was just thinking that it’s a good thing we aren’t doing anything physical tonight because I’m so tired, it wouldn’t be very good.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s true.” He added with a chuckle of his own. “Well, I’ll let you get ready for bed while I set the wards.” 

She heard him putting out the lights, and setting up the wards, while she quickly changed into her lounge pants and cami top. She looked in the mirror and saw her breasts through the thin fabric. She thought about putting on a bra but she never slept with one and it was pointless to wear one now. She was married now and her new husband would see her as she normally was. She wasn’t about to start changing things now. 

She got into his bed and found it the most comfortable bed she had ever gotten into. His blankets were warm and inviting. She was settling into bed when he walked in. ‘Is this your side?” She asked. 

“I move around a lot so I don’t really have a side. You can sleep in any spot you feel comfortable in.” He moved to the drawers and pulled out a pair of black sleep pants, then began shuffling in the others clearly looking for something and not finding it.

“Are you looking for something?” She asked raising on her elbow.

“A comfortable shirt to sleep in.” He told her. 

“What do you normally sleep in?” She asked. 

“Just these.” He said nudging the sleeping pants in his shoulder.

“Just sleep in those then. Don’t make any changes just for me.’ She told him. He looked back at her and then gave a nod, before moving to the bathroom. She heard him use the loo, then she heard the sink running and the brushing of teeth. 

She relaxed in the bed and soon found her body losing strength. She would easily get addicted to his bed. The light in the bathroom went out and he put out the lights. She could still make out his shadow as he crawled into bed. 

They lay there facing each other in silence for a moment. He had left on a single candle on the wall near the door. When they fell asleep his house elf would put it out. She could make out his face in the soft light. He was relaxed and looking at her. 

She would have been nervous at his gaze but his bed had relaxed her so much that she didn’t mind. She rested her hand palm up between them and opened her fingers. He slipped his own hand over hers and laced his fingers with hers. 

She found his warm hand oddly comforting. She knew she had made the right choice in going to him. He would be a good man to have a life with. She gave his fingers a light squeeze. He responded by running his thumb along hers. 

The combination of his caress of her hand, and the cushioning of his bed pulled her into a comforting sleep and she drifted off. 

 

Severus took her to two of his favorite bookstores. He loved going through bookstores that were packed floor to ceiling with used books. He always found out of print copies and rare tombs in places like these. He knew Hermione would like it too, and he was right. 

It had been two days since they were married and he had seen her many times going through his own books. He had a library but hadn’t gotten around to organizing it so the shelves were empty and book were littered around his house. He told her the day after they married, that she could deal with the library if she wanted and she took charge of it. She had spent a full afternoon going through his books and filling up shelves. He had brought lunch to her and they ate on the floor of the library among the stacks of books, like an indoor picnic. He felt a little guilty about it but then again it had given her something to do while he dealt with letters that needed his attentions. 

His parents had passed several years ago and left him with the estate. He didn’t want to leave his own home, he liked Spinners End, so he sold the house and began investing, which was a wise decision. Just like Hermione his time was his own.

He was right about her enjoying the bookstores and she vanished inside them. He had to go hunting for her several times only to find her with a book or two added to her pile. “Alright,” she said, when he found her again, “I think I should stop.”

He chuckled at the seven books in her arms. He took the books and they were wrapped and shrank after he paid for them. “Would you like lunch?” He asked. 

“Yes, I’m starving.” She said taking his arm. She liked how he let her hold him how she wanted. The day after they married and went to the market, she looped her arm in his and he did nothing, merely crooked his arm and led her around. 

They found a lovely diner and were seated. They ordered and had their drinks when Hermione spoke. “I’m going to sell my parents home and most of the furniture. There are only a few pieces I want.”

“Like what?” He asked, not caring about the house. He had sold his own parents home after all.

“The desk in the office would be useful in the library, and that guest room could use some more pieces too. I’d like to put some of the sentimental items in that room where they won’t be bothered.”

“You don’t want to change the guest room? I never really use it.” He ventured.

“Well, would you be adverse to any of my friends using it instead of staying at an inn if the situation came up.” She asked.

“No, I don’t mind.” He said surprising her, but she was finding out that Severus was a completely different man from the teacher she had once known, and she liked it. 

As they ate lunch, Severus knew he had to talk to her. ‘Did you see the paper?” He asked. 

“Yes, I did.” The ministry had mentioned the law. It hadn’t been official announced or sent for enactment, but it was mentioned to the public. “I thought they might not say anything until they were ready to begin it but I guess they want to find out how the public will react.”

“Yes, I thought that too. If they are ready to announce it however, that means they are going to push hard for it.” He said. “Hermione, being married may have saved us but the Ministry could challenge us if they ever find out that out marriage is unconsummated.” He said with a calm voice. 

“I know they can.” She lifted her eyes to his. “We should make sure they can’t say anything about us then.”

“Yes we should.” He told her, meeting her eyes. Both understood what needed to be done. 

Severus held her hand while they slept the past two days they had been married. He also slept close to her, and she enjoyed the feeling of his bare chest against her. She knew that consummating their marriage would be no problem, and Severus wasn’t one to make her feel uncomfortable. 

After they finished lunch, they gathered they packages and went home. Hermione put the books they bought in the library and when she came into the hall she found Severus holding out a glass to her. 

She took a drink of the wine and then downed the whole glass. She gave him one look and then went to their bedroom. It was three in the afternoon but there was no point in waiting until tonight. 

She had removed her shoes and socks when Severus entered. She liked him in causal clothes, and today he had been in jeans and a black jumper. He leaned down and took off his boots and socks while she pulled the pins from her hair. 

She normally had it pinned up and out of the way, but right now she didn’t want to mess around with pins getting everywhere. Her hair fell past her shoulder in curls that had tamed slightly since her youth. 

She reached for the buttons on her blouse when his voice stopped her. “Wait.” She stopped and looked at her. “There is no need to rush.” He walked toward her and took her hand, pulling her to sit beside him on the bed.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. They had shared a kiss during their wedding but not since then. His lips were soft and warm, welcoming her closer. She leaned into his body and parted her lips. 

Severus brought his arms around her shoulders and deepened the kiss. Hermione lifted her arms around his waist and let him ease her onto her back while his tongue slipped into her mouth. He kissed with a deliberate slowness, learning what she tasted like. 

Hermione felt her body lifted and she was moved higher, so their legs didn’t dangle off the bed. Severus stretched out his length over hers, cradling her shoulder in one arm while caressing her forearm and wrist with the other.

She tilted her head and opened her mouth wider, kissing him back just as slowly and deeply as he was kissing her. Their tongues slid against each other in long strokes. Hermione’s hand slid from his waist up the middle of his back. She rotated her hand palm up and his slipped his fingers in her, bringing their hands up between them. 

She felt her body warm up from his kiss and the weight of his body over hers. She tightened her hold around his back and curled her body into his. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. She lifted a leg alongside his, even though she didn’t realize it. 

Severus broke from her lips, and moved to her neck. Her perfume filled his senses and he opened his lips against her skin, licking and sucking gently, while her little gasps echoed in his ears. She was a trusting, glorious lady and she was his wife now. She was angling her head to him, giving him more and more neck. She was enjoying him and it fed his desire for her. 

He opened the buttons on her blouse while he continued on her neck. Her chest was rising and falling as she breathed. Her hand held his back firmly pressing her digits into him. When he had her blouse open, he parted the fabric and exposed her torso to his eyes. She was wearing a pale pink satin bra and her skin was perfect marble. 

He leaned down and kissed her breastbone. She gasped, but instead of pulling away she arched into him just a little, pulling him closer by pressing against his back. Her response went to his heart and he reached up stretching his flat palm over her stomach feeling her skin, smooth under his fingers. 

She lifted her hand and caressed his shoulder while he ran his lips over one nipple, hard and peaked under her bra. He moved to the other one and then back up to her lips. 

He kissed her briefly then pulled away. She lifted her arm then her shoulders, assisting him to remove her shirt. She loved the way he looked at her. It looked as if he was deciding where to start. 

With the hand on his back she reached for the waist of his jumper and lifted it out of the way, easing her hand inside. His firm skin under her hands felt wonderful and she ran her fingertips along his spine, pushing the garment higher. 

He reached behind his neck and pulled the jumper off tossing it aside, then reached between her breasts and unhooked her bra, pausing to look at the pale globes now free to his view. She was perfectly formed and a tempting view with teasing dark pink nipples. 

He discarded the bra and looked down at his wife, naked to the waist, just like he was. She was going to give herself to him. She was his wife and she was giving herself to him willingly. There was no fear in those eyes, no nervousness. Just patience, waiting for him to decide what to do.

He leaned down and took her mouth with his, kissing her with more passion this time, which she eagerly responded to. She parted her lips for him, and caressed his bare back with her hand, reached up to feel his forearm with the other. 

He lowered his weight down on her covering his breasts with his chest and sliding his arms tightly around her. She pulled him, feeling the sparse hair on his chest tease her. His own nipples were pebbled just like hers. 

She grew more aggressive and reached up, threading her fingers through his hair. She lifted her leg higher, hooking her calf around his thigh. While he lunged into her mouth with his tongue, he reached down and squeezed her thigh. Even jean clad he could feel the softness and wanted more then anything to cradled his hips between them. 

He shifted his weight, laying over her directly and bracing himself on his elbows. When he moved his legs she lifted her other knee and held him between them. He pulled from her lips and lowered his attentions to her now aching breasts. 

He took one nipple in his mouth and her moans filled his ears. She held him close, touching any skin she could reach. Her light touched made his skin jump and while he tasted her nipples. Moving from one to the other, he lifted his shoulders and arms so she could touch him. He had never enjoyed a woman’s touch so much. Probably because he had never had a woman quite like Hermione. 

She had come to him, she had complimented him and made him feel worthy. She made it feel like this was something they both wanted, not like this was his right, or that she was expecting him to do this. She might have expected it, he did too, given the circumstances, but it sure as hell didn’t feel that way. 

He needed to feel her skin, all of it. He rose on his knees and unfastened her jeans pulled them past her hips along with her knickers. He removed his own jeans and kicked them away before turning back to his wife. 

Her legs were smooth and just as pale as the rest of her. They were shiny from her lotion and curvy in all the right places. He reached out for her ankle closing his fingers around it. She held still as he touched her, running his fingers along her calf and over her knee. 

She looked down and saw him watching her. She held out her arms and he willingly rose and went into them, letting her close her embrace around his shoulders as he kissed her again with a newfound zealousness. 

She parted her legs and he slipped between them. She felt heat pool between her thighs as his bare legs filled her, his hardness probing her. She would have loved to spend more time playing with him but she was just too hungry. 

She arched her hips, inviting him in and he understood immediately. Reaching down he guided his head to her entrance and ever so slowly slid inside, watching her face the whole time. Her change of expression was fascinating. She looked like she was in pain but the way she held him conveyed anything but. 

Hermione had never in her life felt such a delicious feeling. Severus filled her in a way nobody else had. This was a man in every sense. Not the lacking boys she had known before but a real man. She lifted her leg and caressed his calf with her foot, running her hands up his back and pressing her breasts to his chest. She stroked his whole body with hers and he loved it. 

Leaning down he kissed her, while he moved his hips, keeping his rhythm slow and easy, drawn out and almost torturous. Hermione groaned out loudly as she thrust her hips forward to meet him. He rolled back and forth, side to side, thrusting deep and letting her feel him from every angle. 

Eventually she found a rhythm she liked and urged him on. He moved faster and faster, reached down to hold her ass, soft in his grip, as he pulled her to him. He had never enjoyed a woman so much. It didn’t matter to him that the foreplay had been too short or that they had only been married two days, being inside her was more rewarding then he could remember. Soon his own grunts and groans joined in with hers. 

Together, a mass of sweaty limbs and groans, they moved in sync with each other. Severus liked a woman to move with him, and the way Hermione was arching her hips with his drove him mental. She was an ideal lover, and she was all his. 

Her little whimpers as she approached her release were the most delightful little sound to him and the shriek she let out when she came hard went through his whole body. She squeezed down on him with such a force that he held his breathe to keep his control. 

When she began to come down from her orgasm he sped up, keeping her drifting between euphoria and bliss while he sought his own climax. He knew he was close. His body was tensing up and he felt his sac rise upward.

In just moments he thrust hard and spilled himself inside her, growling out in her ear. Her arms still held him, clamping tighter when he came inside her. When he collapsed on top of her she didn’t move her arms, holding him to her with her arms and legs. 

This was new to Severus as well. The women he had been with claimed he was too heavy, but she didn’t tell him to move she just held him, and if she wasn’t going to tell him to move, he wouldn’t. 

Hermione was also pleased. Not only did she have the strongest orgasm she had ever had, he was letting her hold him. His face was buried in her neck and his weight had gone dead, but he didn’t move away. She loved to hold her partner, but her previous boyfriend had just rolled off her and fell asleep. She had attributed it to their age and that fact that they were young most likely had something to do with the orgasm being weaker then what she had just felt also. Severus was her husband, not just some man who got off on whether or not a woman came. He wanted her to feel it, that’s why he watched her. 

She caressed his shoulders lazily as she nuzzled his forehead with her cheek. She had made a good decision in going to him. 

A/N: Just a quick clarification, since there is no war, and no dark lord, Severus didn’t have the awful life he had as a double agent. There was no death of his best friend, so there is no psychological damage from not making up with her before her death. There was the teasing and torment, but that happens with everyone in school and he gets over it being a smart man. The only thing he will have issues with will be the parents which I will get to later.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: talking about the past  


* * *

Hermione and Severus had laid with each other for a long time. Hermione was sure Severus had drifted off to sleep until he moved his weight off her, and rolled onto his back. She thought he was going to continue to move but he pulled her with him, and she gladly rested her face on his chest while he stroked her back with his fingertips.

“Are you disappointed?” He asked her after a few moments.

“No, I’m not. That was fabulous. Much better then I’ve had before in fact.” She said, curling her body inward and throwing a leg over his, and running her hand along his chest. 

“Really?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“Mmm hummm.” She said giving his body a squeeze. “Are you disappointed?”

“No. That was truly amazing. Being with someone so honest had made it much better then anything I can remember.” He told her. 

She raised her head and looked at him. He liked the way her hair looked all disheveled as it was. “Your kidding.” She said.

“No. Why would you think that?” He asked, his curiosity having been peaked.

“Your much older then me, your experience level is higher.” She reasoned. 

“That doesn’t make me a whore.” He said, causing her to giggle into his chest.

“I’m sorry. I just made the assumption that you have had a lot more partners then I had.” Her smiling face pleased him. 

“How many partners have you had?” He asked, not really out of jealousy. He was curious of course as to the extent of her experience and as her husband it was a wise thing to know about her sexual past and vice versa. 

“Five boyfriends, but only I only had sex with three.” She said without any guilt or shame. “What about you?”

“Only two relationships, I did have sex with both of them, but I’ve had sex with three other women also.” He said. 

“What made it so special with me?” She asked, wondering what she had that these woman didn’t. 

“Well side from the fact that you were willing to commit to me in ways these women never wanted to, you have been honest with me, and responsive. It seemed as if being with me was a joy in itself.” He explained, thinking he may have not gotten his message across. 

“They didn’t want to get married?” She asked, shocked that anyone could turn down such a fine catch. 

“They didn’t even want to live together. One girlfriend was at Hogwarts so I know that wasn’t going to last. The other was afterwards and she didn’t like the idea of living in such a small house. The others weren’t really anything special, just casual affairs, but even they showed no interest in anything further.” He didn’t seem upset or sad as he spoke. He even seemed relieved that he hadn’t ended up with some of these women. “What about you, what made this so good?”

She moved higher, bringing her hips level with his and looking at him. “You looked as if you really enjoyed looking at me. It seemed as if you liked what you saw.” 

“I did.” He said running a finger along her spine and catching a lock of her hair. 

“I could tell. The men I’ve been with have been randy for sex, and I have a feeling that if it hadn’t been me, it could easily have been someone else.” She was mature enough to speak as he did, without any sadness or regrets. Those men weren’t for her, and she was glad she hadn’t ended up with one of them. 

“Do you still talk to any of them?” He asked, still playing with her hair, but moving his other hand to his chest where he took her fingers in his. 

“I’m still friends with Viktor, he and I write, and I was alright with Mark, but he married and moved to Ireland with his wife. What about you?” She asked. 

“I only speak to one, when she’s in England, but it’s been several years since I’ve seen her.” He admitted. 

She rested her head on his shoulder. “Do you think we can be happy with each other?”

“I think we can. We can talk to each other with honesty, and we suit one another. If the pleasure we just felt is any indication to go on.” She gave a lazy laugh and nestled closer. She loved the feel of his arms. 

They drifted off to sleep together, the house elf had cleaned and locked up the house, letting his master and new mistress sleep.

In the middle of the night, Hermione rode to use the loo, but a leg and arm wrapped around her kept her from leaving the bed. Severus had tangled her up and she had to smile. Moving from his body she quickly took care of nature and crawled back in bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Severus threw and arm and leg around her again, pulling her body against his and buried his nose in her hair. She smiled to herself and went to sleep. 

 

The next morning Severus was already awake when she crawled out of bed. Just as she was tying her dressing gown he came in the room, wearing jeans and a t shirt. “Ready for breakfast?” He asked, coming over to her and kissing her cheek. 

“Give me ten minutes to shower and get dressed.” She told him. 

“Great, the sausage will be done by then. Hurry up though.” She nodded and ran through her shower, pulling on her jeans and top. When she entered the kitchen the house elf was setting two plates at the table and Severus was pouring coffee.

They sat down and ate while reading different sections of the paper. The ministry had the reasons for the law printed on a whole page, stressing the inbreeding effects. “They are really pushing it.” He said tossing the paper aside. 

“I knew they would. They really want this.” She said, continuing to eat. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asked wanting to change the subject.

“Yes, I did, nice and safe.” She said with a smile. 

‘Safe?” He looked confused for a moment then grinned. “As in you wouldn’t fall out of the bed?” She giggled into her coffee. “I have a habit of crawling all over anything I sleep with. it’s a habit by ex partners found very annoying.”

“Why would that be annoying?’ Hermione asked. “I love the feeling. I’d hate it if you kept pushing me out of bed and onto the floor.” He let out a laugh and they finished their breakfast. 

Severus sent out several letters with regards to his investments, and Hermione finished setting up the new library. She added the desk from her own parents house and a few of her own furniture here and there in the house.

She let Severus use the solicitor he had sued to sell his parents house to deal with hers. He had gotten a good deal and would make sure the Granger home was sold for a good amount as well, since real estate was an interest of hers.

The guest room actually looked like a guest room now, even though it would most likely rarely be used. Her family heirlooms were stored careful in the closets, as well as her mothers wedding dress. She just couldn’t part with it. Her jewelry boxes were there as well as a few older photo albums of family she couldn’t remember anymore, but she couldn’t get rid of them as she had the rest of the furniture. 

 

That night as they were reading, Severus rested his head in her lap. She was so focused on her book that she didn’t notice Severus had fallen sleep until his book dropped on the floor. 

She put aside her book and looked at him. He was such a handsome man when he wasn’t frowning. His features were striking and attractive. His nose was big but it was strong and gave him good look. His eyes were heavy lidded but she liked the mysteriousness it conveyed. With his darker skin it was such a romantic look. 

She smiled to herself. Severus was a good man and she was glad she had gone to him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. His eyes drifted open and looked up at his upside down wife. 

“Let’s go to bed now.” She said, helping him up.

 

A/N: To the review about his tan, think Col. Brandon in sense and sensibility, nothing major, but a nice glow.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: setting some boundaries  


* * *

Severus took his new wife of a week to an Italian restaurant. He had a love of Italian food and was glad when she said she enjoyed it as well. The were seated and the wine poured when he spoke. 

“I’d like to talk to you about something.” He told her. 

“What’s that?” she asked paying close attention since he spoke in a serious tone. 

“My parents didn’t have a strong marriage. They did nothing but fight. When I came home after fifth year at Hogwarts they were sleeping in separate bedrooms. He was self centered and she was jealous and easily angered. It didn’t make for a good combination. The fact that neither of them talked to each other made it worse.”

“That’s sad. They stayed together even when they had no marriage.” She asked. 

“Yes, they just stayed miserable. I didn’t have a good example of how to treat women and it was a process of trial and error in my life, that had taken me several years to learn. There are some things that I believe in though that my previous relationships had trouble with.”

“Like what?”

“I think trust is very important. When I ask something, its not that I want to know everything about you, even thought I want to know a lot, its just because I want you to trust me. Please don’t ever lie. I can handle avoidance better then lies.”

“I would never lie to you. Why do you think I came to you Severus, because I knew you would never lie to me. I could never repay that with a lie.”

“Thank you. Don’t fight with me. Talk to me. I don’t like fights, I grew up with them.”

“I grew up with parents who talk through problems. I don’t like fights either.” She told him calmly. 

Their food arrived and as they ate Severus spoke again. “Is there anything you need from me?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact. My ex‘s never took my feelings into consideration. They didn’t care about how something might affect me, and just assumed I would understand.” She said looking at her plate.

“Can you be more specific?” He asked. He wasn’t going to refuse her, but he wanted to know what she meant.

“Marc used to take ex girlfriends to lunch and dinner all the time. I don’t mind a friendly lunch. Me, Ron and Harry have one whenever everyone’s schedule works out, but to me dinners with former lovers is inappropriate. He would dress up and be gone for hours. I mentioned going with him once and he looked at me strange. When I told him it hurt my feelings, he said it was just dinner and I was overreacting. It may have been just dinner, but it didn’t seem like it to me. He just ignored how I felt.” She looked over at him and found him watching her, but couldn’t make out his expression. “It may seem insecure of me and I have no excuse for that, but all I ask if that you think about how something might affect me and think about that before acting.”

“That’s not going to be a problem. I will always make sure I think of you first.” He said. 

“Really?” She asked looking hopeful.

“A marriage is a marriage. We may have done this to avoid something but we still did it. My father never talk to my mother about anything, and I will not be like him in any way.” He said reaching out and taking her hand. ‘I think we’ve been able to talk to each other so far don’t you think?”

She smiled at the conversation they had after sex. “Yes I think we have.” They continued eating but her curiosity got the best of her. “Have you taken out your ex’s before?”

“The one I mentioned that I still talk to. When she’s in town we usually had dinner, but I won’t be doing that anymore. Now that I know how you would feel about it, I won’t agree.”

“Maybe if I knew nothing would happen, I wouldn’t mind.” She ventured. 

“No, it’s not worth it.” He said firmly. 

“Is dinner all that happened?” She asked suddenly curious.

“There were times when she did come home with me. It was when she wasn’t seeing anyone and I wasn’t seeing anyone.” He explained. 

“So you took care of each other?” She asked. 

‘Yes, we did.” He watched her face. “It won’t happen.” He told her. 

“I know.” She smiled at him and he knew she was telling the truth. 

“If anything is questionable I will speak with you. Just listen to me and talk with me, don’t jump to conclusions. I’ve never been married before so you will have to work with me.”

“I will.” She told him. “I like this and I am somewhat reluctant to leave it.” She said. He grinned at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

After dinner they walked along the small town, taking the path along a forest. Severus loved nature and walking along forests and lakes and glens always made him feel peaceful. It was one of the reasons he gathered his own potion supplies.

Hermione felt wonderful, with his jacket around her shoulders and his arm holding her close. Suddenly his arm tightened. “Merlin.” He breathed out. 

“What is it?” She asked following his gaze to the ground. “Severus, it’s land dwelling pond moss.” She moved with him to look closer. The dry leaves in bright green were a dead giveaway. 

“Hermione, apparate to the house and get the sample kit.” He told her. She cracked away and in just a few moments returned with a wooden handled tray that held several bottles in various sized as well as tweezers and mini shears and several other tools. 

Kneeling on the ground with her husband, they gathered the whole growth, filling the bottles with their collection. Hermione rose and looked at the bottle. She looked over at Severus who began chuckling. “What’s so funny?”

“I have never known a woman to get her lovely dress and toes covered in dirt gathering plant samples.” He said.

She looked down at her dress and toes and true enough, she looked as if she had been playing in the garden. “Well, dinner was over and it was too good an opportunity to pass up. These are rare and make a valuable potion ingredient.” Severus just laughed harder. “What is it now?”

“I’m just remembering an argument with my first girlfriend. She had yelled something, I forget what, but I do know what I came back with ‘I’m going to marry the first girl I meet who doesn’t care about her clothes.’.”

Hermione joined in his laughter and together they apparated home. After she had her shower, he spent time kissing the body parts that she didn’t mind getting dirty in the name of potion making.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: cathy shows up  


* * *

The marriage law was official proposed and the backlash was immediate. Protesters came out in crowds and readers wrote letters vilifying the Ministry for trying to take away basic freedoms. 

The Ministry would have a tough time on it’s hands defending its potential law and it would have to think about what it said carefully. 

Severus and Hermione however were safely out if it’s reach. Since they were married, they couldn’t be touched and while they were away from danger, it didn’t stop them from voicing their opinions when asked. Both clearly opposed the law. As two very brilliant and successful investors their voices carried a lot of weight. 

They were relaxing late afternoon about two months after they had married. Hermione loved her new life and it was obvious Severus did as well. They were discussing the upcoming press conference about the law when a knock sounded at the door. 

Severus answered it and when he saw who it was, took a step back. It worked because his ex girlfriend came forward with open arms and when he moved, look confused and shocked. “Severus?” She asked. 

“Cathy, a pleasure as always to see you.” He said, letting her enter completely. “This is my wife, Hermione.” He said closing the door. 

“Your wife?” She said looking at him. 

“Yes, a little over two months now.’ He said smiling to her. 

“Well then congratulations.” She said offering a hand to Hermione.

“Thank you.” She said offering the woman a seat after they shook hands. 

“This is Cathy. My former girlfriend.” He said looking her in the eye.

“Oh I see.” She smiled over at the woman. “Severus has mentioned you before.”

“Really, in such a short time of marriage?” She asked, still not quite believing he was married.

“Yes, me and Severus have talked about many things since we’ve been married, past relationships included. He mentioned you return to England occasionally, where are you from?” Hermione’s politeness confused Cathy, but Severus was proud. She wasn’t giving in to prejudgment and she was being very welcoming.

“I’m English naturally, but travel extensively.” She said. 

“What do you do?” Hermione asked. 

“I’m a travel agent. I arrange vacations all over magical communities in the world.”

“How exciting.” Hermione said with a brilliant smile. “You must have seen some amazing places.”

While they talked, Severus watched his wife. She was in every way the polite hostess but he was watching her body language. Her arms stayed in her lap and her fingers laced. She was controlling herself from what she might consider a threat. Severus wanted to ease her nerves. 

“How long will you be in town this time Cathy?” He asked her. 

“Only about a week, I’m expected in Cairo after that.” She said.

“The Three Broomsticks is the perfect place for a short stay, the restaurant attached is lovely as well. Madame Rosemerta runs a fine establishment.” Severus told her and watched her give him a strange look, then forced a smile.

“Is there something wrong with the guest room I always use?” She said with an equally forced laugh.

“There no longer is a guest room, we’ve turned it into a potions lab.” Severus told her. Hermione didn’t let her reaction show. The was a guest room but he didn’t want her in it, so she stayed quiet.

“I see.” It was clear to Severus that she was disappointed but that was her problem to deal with. Hermione was his wife and as such came first.

She rose and Severus and Hermione walked her to the door. Severus stayed behind Hermione because he know what was coming. With his wife between them Cathy would be denied her customary hug.

She left the house and Severus turned to his wife but she spoke before he could. “Why did you do that?” She asked. 

“Do what?”

“Tell he we don’t have a guest room.” She said. “Not that I mind, I don’t really want her to stay when she mentioned the guest room, but why did you do that?”

“I knew you wouldn’t like it. I could tell from looking at you as you spoke.” He answered honestly.

“That was the one you usually sleep with isn’t it?” 

Severus nodded. “She was assuming it would happen again when she came here.”

“Most likely she was.” Severus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they sat on the couch together. “But she knows that isn’t going to happen anymore.”

“Thank you Severus.” She said and lifted her lips for a kiss. He obliged his wife in a snog fest on their couch. 

“Why did you and Cathy split up?” She asked as Severus climbed into bed with her.

He sighed but if he found the question annoying it didn’t show. “Cathy has trust issues. She always thought I was lying to her about something. She started going through my mail whenever she came over. She would start an argument for no reason. She challenged everything I said.” He shook his head. “I couldn’t take it anymore.” 

“Was she mad when you called it off?” Hermione asked wondering about the woman who was in her home. 

“She was very angry. She wrecked a set of wine glasses from the table and hurled a bottle of wine at me. Then she claimed I was going to meet a woman and that’s why the wine was out. She left the house and I didn’t see her for almost a year. She said time to grow up and when we talked she was much different. We’ve gotten along fine since then.”

“How long were you together?” She asked. 

“Six months, it couldn’t have gone on any longer.” He told her. He settled into bed and lifted his arm for her to nestle next to him. 

“You know Severus, you had better watch out.” She told him as she cuddled up next to him. 

“Why?” He asked frowning. 

“You lied to her about the guest room, she may find out.” She laughed as Severus’s fingers tortured her ribs while he held her down.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: rewards for seveus  


* * *

Severus took a much needed trip to Hogsmeade to the potion supply shop for some supplies. While he grew and maintained his own stores, he did find it easier to obtain dishes and vials in bulk from the store directly then to wait for deliveries.

He had his charmed basket filled, and was looking over several periodicals when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Where’s the little woman today Sev?” Cathy purred at him, reaching up for a hug.

“That’s not appropriate Cathy,” he said backing away, “I’m married now.”

“Married men no longer hug an old friend?” She said dropping her arms.

“An old friend who used to be a lover?” He said.

“Is that her problem?” Cathy let out a laugh that used to amuse him. USED TO amuse him that is.

“No it’s not her problem. I don’t think it’s appropriate to embrace a former lover now that I am married Cathy.” He said firmly. He didn’t know if Hermione would agree and she hadn’t outright asked him not to do it, but he made the choice regardless. 

“And I suppose she was the one who decided there was no longer a guest room? Sev, we have never had issues with my staying there before.” She said. 

“I wasn’t married before,” he said firmly. “and as I recall, you rarely spent the whole night in that room.”

“Yes, but she doesn’t know that does she?” Cathy threw out as if obvious.

“Yes, she does now.” Severus said calmly.

“She may know that we used to date, but surely you didn’t tell her we carried on afterwards did you?” She asked. Severus rolled his eyes. Had he really dated her for months at a stretch. 

“Yes, I told her.” He said. 

“I doubt it.” She said but without conviction. “You never told the truth.” 

“You only thought I lied, but I never did. I always told you the truth.” He was looking her in the eye, but he was done speaking. He had spent months of his life trying to convince this woman that he wasn’t lying and really didn’t want to do it again.

“Listen Severus, why don’t we go and have some lunch and talk about it.” She moved to take his arm.

“I can’t. Hermione doesn’t approve of lunches and dinners with ex’s.” He said. He smiled to himself. A year ago the thought of him obeying a woman’s request was absurd, but today, he took pride in saying he was refusing because of his wife. 

Come to think of it, Hermione never asked him not to do it, she merely said she couldn’t handle it. She had only asked him to think of her first before making any decisions. Well, he did think of her, and he made his decision based on that. He had refused. 

“What kind of woman did you end up stuck with?” Cathy asked with a disgusted look on her face. 

Severus only smiled. “A good one.” He told her, and walked away to pay for his supplies. He left and apparated away. He felt good and hurried home where Hermione was waiting, going through old clothes she had placed in their guest room to go through later. The house elf stayed clear away, not wanting to accidentally be given clothes. Hermione wouldn’t have done that though. It was clear the little creature doted on Severus and adored his various chores and responsibilities. The tears that threatened to spill when she asked if he ever wanted clothes was enough to keep her peace. 

“Hello, did you get what you needed?” She asked, smiling at him from her seat. 

“Yes, I did. We have plenty of vials and trays when we start working with the moss.” He said leaning down for a kiss. “Although I did see someone at the shop.” He dropped on the couch beside her. “Are you getting rid of this?” He held up a camisole Hermione had worn under her shirts her first year at Hogwarts before she had needed bras.

“I used that when I was a first year.” She said smiling.

“It will make lovely pocket squares.” He joked and pocketed it. 

She laughed and tossed another article to another pile. “Who did you see?”

“Cathy.” He said without the slightest pause. “You were right, she thought I was lying about the guest room.”

“You were lying about the guest room.” She said matter-of-factly, still separating clothes. “Was she angry?”

“No, just annoyed that she couldn’t have her usual room. Whose are these?” He said holding up a pair of pink knickers. 

“Mine, I don’t know why my mother saved those, but those were from when I was a little girl.” She said shaking her head at her mothers semi pack rat behavior.

“Did you have a thing for pigs?” He asked looking at the graphic on the bum side.

“That’s Piglet,” she said, “it’s a charact……..”

“I know who Piglet is. My father is muggle, I just haven’t seen any of the images in years.” He said leering at her. 

“Well, pardon the fuck out of me.” She said with an exaggerated face and went back to folding with a smile. “What else did she say?” 

“She wanted me to have lunch with her. I told her you didn’t like that sort of thing.” He said. Hermione lifted her eyebrows. “She was shocked that I told you about our past.”

“How did she know I was aware?” Hermione asked wondering what kind of conversation took place. 

“She knew you were aware of us dating because you told her. When I said you didn’t think it was appropriate for former lovers to go out to lunch when one is married she was confused. She thought I didn’t tell you we had continued sleeping together on occasion and then she thought I was lying to her about telling you.” He rubbed his forehead, almost confusing himself with what he just said.

“This woman still thinks you are lying? Why didn’t you try and assure her you weren’t.” Severus looked at his wife with a straight face. 

“Hermione, I spent several months of my life trying to convince that woman that I was not lying to her. I would rather chop of the left side of my nut sac then have to be subjected to that again.” His face had not changed expression from it’s staidness.

Hermione however burst out laughing. She leaned back in the chair holding her stomach while Severus just watched her. “Oh Severus, she can’t be that bad.” She finally said when she calmed down. 

“May you never have to find out.” He helped her go through the rest of the clothes and then quickly boxed up two of the three boxes. When she held out her hand he just stared at her.

“The cami and Piglet knickers go in this one, I’m giving it to the orphanage.” He pulled out his wand and sealed the box, calling for his house elf to take the boxes to the charity Hermione had picked out. 

“What do you want those things for?” She asked, but he was already out of the room and on his way to change clothes. 

For dinner Hermione had made baked lasagna while Severus was putting the supplies in the lap, she pull out a cheesecake from the cooler. She took out a bottle of his favorite champagne and two long flutes to the table. “Severus, come and eat.” he called when she had the table set. She handed him the bottle to open. 

“Champagne tonight?” He asked, uncorking the bottle and pouring. “What’s the occasion.”

“I didn’t plan of the champagne until you came home. This is just my way of saying thank you for thinking of me today.” She told him when they sat. 

“You mean by refusing lunch with Cathy?” She nodded.

“I know it was normal for you to have lunch or dinner with her and you didn’t because of how I would feel. I just want to show you that it’s appreciated.” She said. 

He leaned over and kissed her. “So I get my favorite meal, my favorite desert, and my favorite wine?” He asked. 

“Yes indeed.” She said. 

“This marriage thing isn’t that bad now, is it?” He said tucking in while Hermione giggled. 

While they ate, Hermione told him about an upcoming protest. “There is going to be a meeting at the Ministry about the proposed law. I’d like to go and lend my support to the demonstrators.” She said, watching him.

“You want me to go as well?” He said knowing what she would ask. She hated this proposed law. 

“Yes, but only if you want to.” She said. 

“I’ll go. Having married couples there would show them how the law is hated by everyone. Do you know other married couples who are going?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She rattled off several couples and Severus was impressed. The Ministry was loosing ground every day.

The had gotten halfway through the small cheesecake when Severus stopped her. “Do you really want to thank me for what I did earlier?” He asked with a wicked grin.

“Oh yes.” She said, wondering what he has in mind. 

“Come with me then.” He took the small plate with the remaining cheesecake on it and led her back to their bedroom. The house elf began cleaning up the kitchen and table. 

He set down the plate and took out the cami and little knickers. Using his wand he enlarged them both to fit her. “Put these on.” He said while she giggled. 

She took off in the bathroom and changed while he stripped down and reclined against the headboard naked. Hermione came jumping out of the bathroom with her hair in a ponytail high on her head. She had added bright pink socks that came up to her knees. 

“Turn around.” He told her. He groaned at the piglet sitting with a big apple was right there on her bum. “Come here woman, and feed me my cheesecake.”

Hermione laughed out loud but climbed up and straddled his naked body, feeding him cheesecake with her fingers.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: confronting cathy  


* * *

Hermione had selected the ripest fruit and was moving on to the potatoes knowing Severus enjoyed a good baked potato like she did. She moved through the market with a practiced routine, that is until she was stopped by a familiar face. 

“Cathy, how are you?” She asked the elegant blonde. Cathy did have graceful looks, but knowing what Severus had said about his former girlfriend made her weary of the woman.

“I asked Severus to lunch with me the other day.” She said. “He told me you won’t allow it.”

“You must have misunderstood him. I would never forbid Severus anything, I don’t think that’s fair. I was honest however and said I would feel uncomfortable if he accepted invitations like that from past lovers.” She explained. 

“Me and Severus had a good friendship now. I’ve come to treasure it.” She said.

“I understand the friendship aspect of it and I respect that. I would never deny him friends. I will not however stand for the physical part continuing. He is my husband now.” Hermione stated with a firmness she knew Severus would have used.

“Don’t you think your being judgmental and restricting?” She asked. 

“With regards to what?” Hermione asked, wondering if the woman had heard a word she said. 

“About a simple lunch with an old friend?” She answered. “I’m sure if Severus refused to tolerate meeting a friend you would consider is misogynistic.”

“Number one, I never demand anything from Severus, I merely tell him what would make me uncomfortable and he acts the way he wants. Severus is his own man, and I am proud to be married to a man who cares about how I feel.” She looked Cathy directly in the eye as she continued. “Number two, I do not have lunch or dinner with previous partners, even those I have remained friends with.” She turned and left the woman standing there. 

Severus found her in the kitchen and when he approached her she raised a cheek for a kiss, but went right back to putting groceries away. “What happened?” He asked. 

“I ran into Cathy at the market.” She said, not looking at him. 

“What did she say?” When she stayed silent, he took the bag from her hand and took her shoulders, making her face him. “What did she say?” He repeated. 

“She said I was restricting you.” Hermione’s quiet voice nearly broke his heart. 

“You are not restricting me. Everything I do is my choice, but I do it for you. I’m trying to be a good husband.” He told her. 

“You are a good husband, better then I could have imagined.” She said wrapping her arms around his waist. “Would it be too much too soon to tell you that I care very much for you?” She asked into his chest.

“No, because I feel the same way.” She lifted her head quickly and they shared a hot kiss. When he pulled away he felt a relief at her lifted expression. “I’m going to go talk to her later on.”

“Oh Severus, just leave it be and don’t waste the time.” She said with a groan. 

“I think it’s time me and Cathy closed the past.” He said with a definitive tone. He had made up his mind. 

 

Severus showed up at the Three Broomsticks around mid-afternoon. He asked Madame Rosemerta to tell Cathy she had a visitor. He waited in the lobby, until she came down. 

“My room would be a more private place to talk, don’t you think?” She offered in the familiar grin of hers. He used to find it charming when she used it after they had spilt up. That was when the physical was just the physical, now his body didn’t respond. 

“No Cathy, it’s not. Please sit down.” He said gesturing to the chair opposite him. 

“Let me guess,” she started, “the little woman sent you down here because I hurt her feelings? Really Sev, that woman you married……”

“Is the woman I love, and anything me and you had is now over.” He said. 

“You, in love? Who are you trying to fool?” She said with a half smile. 

“I respect Hermione in ways I never thought I could. She is everything that is perfect in a woman and we are just starting a wonderful life together. I won’t let anyone ruin it, not even you.” He said.

“What does that mean?” She said, trying to sound amused. 

“It means that you need to stay away. If you are going to try and cause problems for me and my wife, we don’t need you around. You don’t respect our marriage so you don’t respect us. I want Hermione to be happy, and I want to be happy with her.”

“Since when do you worry about a woman’s happiness Sev?” The bitterness she had felt during their own relationship was showing.

“Since I found a woman who is worth it.” Her anger filled her face. “Marriage is different from dating. I don’t see her every now and then, we have joined our lives together. She is the perfect partner, and worth anything I can do to make her stay with me.” He looked away from her for a moment. “I love her.” He said quietly, meaning it and for the first time realizing it. “If you can’t respect that then it would be best it we just avoid each other from now on Cathy.” He stood and looked down at his former girlfriend. “Good luck.” He said, then left.

 

Severus returned home to find Hermione gone. The house elf told him that she had gone with Luna Potter to organize a demonstration. He knew what that meant. The protest at the Ministry during the meeting about the new law. The elf told him she would be returning for dinner. 

He had been engrossed in a book when the elf came running into the library. “Master, a message just came through the floo.” 

‘Fight during meeting, Hermione injured, here at St. Mungo’s, come immediately. Healer Longbottom’

Severus was out of his chair and through the floo in a flash of green.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: a trip to the hospital  


* * *

Severus was directed by a nurse to a room where Hermione was being seen by Healer Neville Longbottom. She was sitting up leaning against a stack of pillow in a hospital gown, while Longbottom was looking in her eyes.

“What happened?” He asked coming to her side immediately and kissing her cheek. His lips barely touched her and he held her hands delicately, still not sure how injured she was. 

“Apparently a Ministry official got word that a demonstration was in the works and made an appearance with a few colleagues. When he began going over why the law was needed a fight broke out and soon enough chairs and tables began getting thrown about.” Neville explained. “Hermione was hit in the head with a chair, but apart from a good headache, she’s not seriously injured. She can go home in a few hours.”

Severus took in Longbottom’s casual clothes. “You were at the meeting?” 

“Yes, being unmarried, and a highly paid healer, I would be one of the first to be paired up. They are matching up the youngest and healthiest and the most successful. Its their game plan to put together what they consider strong marriages with high expectation of powerful witches and wizards.” He told his former teacher. I’m still going to the demonstration though. This law can’t be passed.”

“I’m still going too.” Hermione said from her place.

“Like hell you are.” Severus said glaring down at her. The fierce look she gave him didn’t make him waver. “You don’t even know if the meeting will still take place on the law, once word of this fight gets to the Ministry they may reschedule it. Especially when they realize some of their own saw fit to show up without their knowledge. Besides Healer Longbottom said you could go home, but he may have orders to stay in bed.” 

“No he won’t.” She said, looking over at Neville. 

“We’ll have to see. I’ll be back to check on you later, the potion should have taken effect by then.” He looked up at Severus. “I gave her a healing potion with a sleeping draught. She’ll be able to rest soon enough.”

“Does their research on genetics stand solid?” Severus asked. As a Healer, he would be the one to refute their side. 

“On pureblood inbreeding, yes it does. But then again, there are fewer and fewer pureblood families. The percentage of this risk is minimal, and hardly a threat enough to enact something like this law.”

“What about the Healers they have working for them?” Hermione asked from her bed. 

“Strongly opinionated older men. Most of them believe that you need to eliminate a problem through the powers that be and not through education. They support Ministry control over Hospitals and treatments, and of course support money before patients. I don’t put much stock in their findings. I’m sure if they were investigated a lot of questionable decisions could be found. If this law pushes, they will have to defend their position, and if that happens, every reporter will be digging for dirt, and their every move will be scrutinized.” Neville spoke with an authority that couldn’t be ignored. He was right, this men would be able to just present what they found, they would have to defend it. 

When Longbottom left, Severus adjusted her bed so she could lay down, then held her hand until she fell asleep. He left the room and found Neville outside, giving orders to a nurse. “What was the severest injury?” He asked. 

“One of the others broke his nose and his collarbone, but nothing that couldn’t be healed. Most if it ended up being cuts and bruises.”

“I’m going to the Ministry now, Draco must have heard something.” He said.

“If you need anything from me, send word.” He said. Secure that Hermione would sleep for a few more hours, he left for the office of Draco Malfoy.

 

Draco had indeed heard about the fight. He was one of the few public officials who did not support the proposed law. Most of the Wizengamut did, but Draco was not a member. 

When Severus had told him about Hermione’s injuries as well as the other he decided to approach the Minister directly. 

“Mr. Fudge, I’m sure you know Mr. Snape, he was once the potions teacher at Hogwart’s.” Draco introduced him to Cornelius Fudge.

“Of course, how are you Mr. Snape?” He offered a hand, but Severus ignored it. 

“I’d do better if my wife had not been hospitalized.” He said. 

“Hospitalized?” The old man looked confused 

“My wife was at the meeting hall that your men started a fight in. While her injuries were not serious, the same cannot be said for some of the people in attendance.”

“The fight as I understand it was started by some over enthusiastic protesters who decided to take out their anger on ministry employees. You wife should keep better company.” His brow was furled but Severus could already make out the sheen of perspiration that was building. 

Severus slammed a fist down on his desk, causing Fudge to jump. “That fight was started by a Ministry official who shoved a young girl to the ground when she said she refused to be paired up with an old man like him. I can give you memories from everyone there including your own ministry employees. This law will cause more problems then it’s worth, and if today is any indication, you are not ready for the fight it will bring.” He stood straight up and looked down at Fudge, who had fallen in his seat. “Rest assured Mr. Fudge I may be married and unaffected by this proposed law, but I will take just as active a part in opposing it as anyone else and I have the financial means to make it very difficult for the Ministry. You cannot do this to your public.” He left in a flurry of black robes, leaving Draco to deal with the him. He just wanted to get Hermione home. 

Neville released her when she woke up. She would still be extremely tired, but would be looked after fine by her husband, who had his own stores of healing potions. 

Severus had settled her in bed, wearing one of his t-shirts. The house elf levitated a tray in while Severus kicked off his shoes and jacket, then joined her in bed. “Severus I can feed myself.” She said as he lifted a spoon of soup to her. 

“Do you need more potion?” He asked, ignoring her statement.

“No, I’m fine. Did you get to talk to Cathy?” She asked, opening her mouth or more soup. The house elf made a wonderful chicken soup.

“After what happened to you, you want to discuss her?” Severus looked at her then shook his head. “Yes, I spoke with her, and told her in no uncertain terms that she needed to stay away. If she couldn’t respect my marriage then it was over for good.”

“She can’t have been happy about that.” She said, taking the juice he offered. 

“I’m not sure either way, but I heard from Madame Rosemerta that she left for Cairo early.” He said, not mentioning how relieved he was. 

“Are you glad she’s gone?” She asked. 

“You nearly died today and you want to discuss Cathy?” He gave her an inpatient look.

“I didn’t nearly die, I was brushed by a chair.” She said leaning into him. 

“A chair that was being hurled across the room.” He countered, showing more soup in her mouth. Before she could answer him, he had shoved a cracker in her mouth.

“Just in case you are thinking of talking some more, I have plenty to shove in your mouth to keep you quiet if I run out of food.” He lifted an eyebrow at her as she chewed slowly. She returned his look with a malicious glare of her own.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: the future  


* * *

A week after the fight during the meeting, the Ministry of Magic was attacked in the dead of night. No evidence was left but one entire wing of meeting halls and courtrooms had been completely destroyed by a massive explosion. A note was then delivered to every paper and periodical saying that the damage done was just a message it would get worse if the Ministry tried to take their freedoms away. They considered the new law the first step toward slavery, and they would have none of it.

“It’s getting ugly.” Severus said handing her the paper. “Maybe this will clue them in. According to this Fudge was moved to an undisclosed location.”

“He can’t possibly continue on with this law after a direct attack.” Hermione said from her armchair. She had healed in just a few days but Severus was still making sure she was careful. 

“He is an idiot but hopefully he won’t. People will get hurt next time.” Severus was worried. He had thought about Hermione being injured and it frightened him.

 

Three weeks later the Ministry of Magic officially announced that it was abandoning the Marriage Law. Several members of the Wizengamut council agreed that the threats to society were too much of a risk, but everyone knew that the Ministry was thinking of the attack on their building and their officials, not society. 

Hermione had read the announcement while Severus was out and felt a sadness overcome her. They had married to avoid the law but now it wasn’t an issue anymore. Would Severus want a divorce? It would have to be discussed. 

She felt her heart hurt at the thought of leaving him. She had grown close to him in the short time they had been married. She didn’t want to leave him, and the thought of a family with him was appealing. Hermione hadn’t considered children, and she found herself the past month wanting Severus’s children. 

She thought about how she would feel if Severus wanted a divorce and it brought tears to her eyes. Was she falling in love with her husband? If she was, then how was he feeling?

He came through the floo a moment later and saw her face right away. “What’s the matter?” He asked coming to sit beside her. 

She said nothing and just handed him the paper. He took a moment to read it and looked back at her. “I thought this would make you happy.” 

“Yes, it does make me happy.” She said, dropping her eyes. 

“Then why the long face?” He slipped his arm around her shoulders.

She looked up in his eyes. She started this marriage with logic and honesty, she would continue that way. “We only got married because of the law, now that it isn’t going to be passed, there is no reason for us……..” She stopped because she didn’t want to say it.

“Do you want a divorce?” He asked quietly.

“No.” She let the tears fall and looked up at him. His face was just as sad as hers. “I don’t want to divorce. I am happy……” He stopped her with a kiss. A kiss that grew in it’s intensity. Severus gathered her in his arms and walked to their bedroom. Falling on their bed together they pulled at their clothes. “Severus, I need to tell you something.” She panted out when they were naked and her was kissing along her ribs and up to her breasts.”

“Yes, my lovely.” He said, holding her breasts in both hands.

“I didn’t take my contraceptive potion, I should have yesterday.” She admitted, thinking he just might jump off her. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked, still sucking her nipples. 

“What if…..I’m mean I could get……” She stopped. 

“I would love to have children with you.” He said, rising up and kissing her, threading fingers in her hair. “If you want children, it would be my honor to give them to you.”

She felt her whole body come to life, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I would love a baby too.” She returned his kiss, wrapping her legs around him. 

“I can’t wait to see you pregnant.” He said lowering his body along hers, kissing her stomach. “You’ll be beautiful.”

He dropped down between her thighs and spread them wide. “Oh Severus …..I love it when you do this.” She gasped and gripped the pillow behind her head. 

“I love doing, my dear.” He dived in and tasted her honey, slurping her juices and licking her lips. Hermione’s head flew back and forth, and her moans filled his ears. He loved how she let out what she was feeling. She didn’t hold anything in.

“Oh….Merlin Severus…..that feels so good………” She breathed out. 

He locked his lips onto her clit and sucked. When her chest heaved he slipped two fingers inside her and crooked them upward. She panted liked an animal, whimpering at the divine torture that was building up. “Severus, ….Sever…….I’m…..I’m gonna………OH MERLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Severus held her tightly as she squealed and arched her hips upwards, thrusting in to his face. He eagerly swallowed down her plash of fluids. Severus hadn’t been with a woman who ejaculated before, and the first time she did it, it surprised him. He now took every opportunity to make her cum this way. 

While she was still gasping for air and her body was slick with a thin film of sweat he crawled back up her body and kissed her. She liked tasting her own release on his lips, and it turned him on when she did. 

“You have the sweetest taste.” He told her. “I could eat you forever.” He said into her mouth. 

“I need it.” She said, lifting her legs around his hips. 

“I know you do.” He said, hooking her legs on his elbows. “Guide me in.”

She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock, taking a moment to stroke his length, and listen to his groans. She guided his head to her pussy and gripped his hips, pulling him inside her. 

Severus loved the feel of being engulfed by her, especially after she came because she was so slick and hot. Together they sank into a rhythm they both loved. He knew how she liked him to move, what got her off and she knew the same about him. She knew how he liked to be held. 

Severus, for all his antisocial behavior in public, was a cuddler in his private life. He loved to be held while they had sex, he loved to be kissed, and touched and she obliged him. 

She held him close to her, and covered his face with kisses. Her gasps and groans filling his mouth as he kissed her back. He squeezed her body in a hug, crushing her body to his, while he curled his back and thrust into his young wife. 

He was building up, feeling the pressure in his body grow tense and his wife urged him on. She pulled on his body, arched her hips upward to take him deeper. “Give me a baby Severus.” She whispered. 

He lost all control, and spilled himself inside her in three hard thrusts. His pained groan brought a smile to her face. 

He dropped on her body and breathed heavily into her neck. Hermione held him, drawing random patterns on his shoulders with her fingers. She cradled his hips with her thighs, and tilted her head to kiss his temple. He sighed and hugged her closer, kissing her neck. They soon fell asleep. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” She whispered. 

“I feel the same way.” He said, reaching down and lacing his fingers with hers. 

The End

 

A/N: Dont forget to review! (if you have time)


End file.
